ME
by tiaracrystal
Summary: Tentang pengalaman Do Kyungsoo di hari pernikahannya bersama Kim Jongin. KAISOO GS . OneShoot


**PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ME**

 **Cast:**

 **. Do Kyungsoo Exo - Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **. Kim Jongin Exo - Jongin (Namja)**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Romance, Marriage life**

 **Warning: GS (Genderswitch), Sudut pandang Aku, Typos, Alur absurd, Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis. :D**

 **-Happy Reading XoXo-**

 **Summary: Tentang pengalaman Do Kyungsoo di hari pernikahannya bersama Kim Jongin.**

It's KAISOO

.

.

.

BYURRR!

BLAASSS...

Suara ombak yang terhempas di bebatuan karang seakan ikut menyorakan kebahagiaan yang ada disana.

Burung-burung camar berterbangan kesana-kemari meramaikan serta memperindah pemandangan langit yang mulai menguning itu menunjukan hari sudah senja.

Ya, aku Kyungsoo. Saat ini tengah menunggu di salah satu ruangan yang dibangun khusus untuk mengubah penampilanku menjadi ratu sehari. Ruangan dengan atap tenda berwarna putih beserta tirai-tirai peach yg melambai bebas akibat angin pantai yg terus berhembus.

Aku duduk menghadap cermin besar dimana disana juga terdapat beberapa peralatan alat rias yg sudah membuat wajahku tampak sempurna.

"Astaga, aku sangat cantik." Batinku. Aku sangat puas dengan hasil tangan ajaib sang perias yg sudah berhasil merubahku.

Tak ada noda hitam bekas jerawat, tak ada kerutan-kerutan tipis yg mulai nampak di usia ku yg hampir matang ini.

Ku lihat rambut pendekku, kini telah tertata membentuk sebuah Cepolan dengan tatanan gelombang dan sedikit berantakan. Di biarkan beberapa anak-anak rambutku terurai agar ia tetap bebas menari-menari di hari bahagiaku ini.

Mataku kini beralih ke arah gaun putihku, aku beranjak dan kini posisi ku berdiri dihadapan cermin besar itu. Gaun putih yg sederhana, dengan sentuhan mutiara serta potongan leher yg membentuk huruf 'V' membuat dadaku yg padat ini sedikit ada ruang dan tak terlihat sesak. Serta potongan tangan sepanjang sikut yg dibuat dari bahan brukat, aku masih bisa melihat kulitku yg berwarna putih mengintip bahagia dari balik gaun indahku.

Aku memainkan bagian bawah gaunku yg menjuntai hingga menutupi kakiku, disana terdapat beberapa lapis kain tipis putih dibuat sedikit mengembang yg bisa menyarukan pinggul serta paha ku yg lumayan berisi ini.

"Permisiiiii.."

Aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yg berdiri di ambang pintu yg dilapisi tirai-tirai peach itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum, karena aku tau itu sudah saatnya aku untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Nona Kyungsoo sudah bisa keluar, sang mempelai pria sudah siap di altar."

"Dimana ayah dan ibuku?"

"Mereka sedang menuju kemari, nona."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Sosok yg aku kenal sebagai salah satu tim dari 'wedding organizer' itu pun keluar dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

Aku kembali menolehkan pandanganku ke depan cermin, meyakinkan dalam hati jika saat ini hanya akulah yg paling cantik. Akulah yg akan menjadi ratu di acara ini. Semua orang akan menatap ke arahku dan tak membiarkan mata mereka berkedip sekalipun.

"Sayanggg~"

Aku kenal suara itu.

"Ibu..."

Aku berbalik ke arah ibu dan ayah yg berjalan ke arah ku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Astaga, apa kau Kyungsoo putri kami?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Ibu menyentuh pipi tembamku, aku bisa melihat tatapan terkesima beliau.

"Kau sangat cantik, bahkan lebih indah daripada burung camar di sore hari ini,nak." Puji ibuku.

"Ehemm.."

Ayahku berdeham.

"Dan terlihat lebih langsing dengan pakaian seperti itu." Tambahnya.

Kami semua terkekeh.

Sebagai anak terakhir, aku memang sedikit manja bahkan cenderung tidak bisa jauh dari orang tuaku. Hari ini aku bahagia, tapi terselip rasa sedih karena aku akan berpisah dari mereka.

TESSS...

TESSS...

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Bibirku bergetar tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Mereka sepertinya mengerti tanpa harus aku jelaskan mengapa aku menangis.

"Sayang, semoga tuhan menjagamu dimanapun kau berada. Semoga kau bahagia bersama suamimu." Ucap ibu ku dengan sedikit isakan.

Kami bertiga akhirnya berhambur jadi satu didalam pelukan. Oh tuhan, aku melihat wajah kedua orang tua ku yg sudah menua termakan usia. Harapan mereka hanya ingin aku bahagia, aku berharap mereka panjang umur agar aku bisa membuktikan pada mereka.

"Sudah, jangan berlarut-larut seperti ini. Nanti riasanmu rusak, dan kau tidak jadi cantik lagi." Ujar ayah mengusap air mataku menggunakan ibu jarinya. Aku mengangguk.

Ibu mencium keningku memberikan restu, ia segera keluar untuk menungguku disana, di altar tempat calon suamiku sudah menunggu.

"Kau siap?" Ayahku memastikan.

Perlahan aku menghirup nafas kemudian aku hembuskan panjang-panjang.

"Aku siap.."

Ayah memberikan ruang kosong di tangannya, dan aku mengisi ruang kosong itu, sementara ditangan kiri, aku memegang buket bunga. Aku menggandeng ayah dengan perasaan yakin bahwa ayahku akan membawaku sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Kami berjalan perlahan menuju pintu yg sudah terbuka. Sepanjang jalan setapak beralaskan karpet merah itu menuju altar telah ditaburi oleh bunga-bunga mawar putih. Harum dari bunga tsb menyerbak hingga ke hidungku. Aku bagaikan dewi bunga. Aku bisa melihat beberapa tamu yg tak lain adalah sanak saudara dan teman-teman terdekat, Mereka sedang asik dengan dunia mereka, mungkin mereka belum sadar jika aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Pengantin sudah siap." Seru sang 'MC'.

Musik mulai melantunkan bunyiannya, para penyanyi dan pemusik yg berdiri di atas panggung kecil sisi kiri memainkan lagu 'From This Moment - Shania Twain', itu adalah lagu kesukaanku yg sudah aku impikan sejak masih duduk dibangku SMA. Khayalan gila anak remaja tentang pernikahan. Aku sedikit merinding membayangkannya, karena hari ini lagu itu berhasil di mainkan.

Semua mata tertuju padaku, mereka sibuk memamerkan gigi mereka. Senyuman itu begitu tulus, aku bisa merasakannya.

Tak ada pengiring pengantin, aku hanya ingin ayahku. Aku sengaja, karena ingin membiarkan sahabat-sahabatku tampil cantik di hari pernikahanku. Aku tidak ingin mereka tersiksa dengan kostum kembarnya karena harus menjadi pengiring pengantin.

Semua serempak mengenakan pakaian berwarna senada, yaitu putih. Aku senang para tamu,keluarga dan sahabat ku tampak kompak menghargai permintaanku.

Mataku kini beralih ke arah sosok diujung sana. Sosok yg tengah menungguku dengan penuh cinta. Sosok tinggi, beralis tebal dengan perawakan manis dan kulit tidak terlalu hitamnya. Oh dia sungguh tipe idealku..

Aku melanjutkan langkahku dengan penuh percaya diri. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika sedari tadi di bagian kiri dadaku ada suatu detakan yg seperti hilang kendali. Aku sedikit meringis, tapi aku tak pedulikan karena menurutku detakan abnormal itu dihasilkan oleh rasa bahagiaku yg memuncak.

Semakin dekat...

Aku melirik kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian, memperhatikan para tamu yg sedang menatapku. Aku melihat beberapa sahabatku sedang menitikkan air mata bahagia mereka, aku melambaikan tanganku sebentar untuk menyapa mereka.

Sementara para juru foto sibuk mengambil gambarku, aku harus tersenyum agar tetap cantik di hasil foto nanti.

Semakin dekat...

Kini tatapan ku focus ke arah depan, dimana sosok yg aku cintai sejak 3 tahun belakangan ini semakin tampak jelas.

Bakal janggutnya yg kentara, kumis tipisnya yg sengaja tak ia habiskan saat bercukur menambah kadar ketampanannya.

Sosok itu.. ia mengenakan taksedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja didalamnya berwarna putih. Persis seperti yg di film-film.

Iringan lagu pun berhenti, karena aku sudah tiba di depan altar. Kini suasana kembali khidmat, hanya bertemankan langit kuning, suara kepakan sayap burung camar serta ombak yg pecah.

Tangan cokelat itu menjulur ke arahku, tanpa ragu tangan kananku yg semula berada di genggaman ayahku kini beralih ke tangan hangat itu. Sebelum ayah meninggalkan altar, aku menitipkan buket bunga pada ayah.

Tangan itu membantuku untuk menaiki anak tangga, aku dengan hati-hati menaiki anak tangga itu.

Disinilah aku, berada di altar putih yg dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga cantik memberikan kesan warna agar tidak monoton.

"Aku tidak percaya, kita akan menikah hari ini. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik sosok yg ku cintai di selipkan senyuman seringainya membuat wajahku memerah.

Kami menghadap ke arah pendeta yg siap menikahkan kami. Sesuai permintaan kami, aku dan calon suamiku ingin mengucapkan janji sendiri. Setelah sang pendeta menikahkan kami, dan diakhiri dengan jawaban "kami bersedia". Ia mempersilahkan kami untuk mengucap sumpah sekali lagi.

"I Kyungsoo take u darling , to be my Husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge u my faithfulness." Ucapku dengan bulir-bulir bening yg kembali pecah dari sudut mataku.

Kemudian, suamiku membantu menyeka air mataku dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia menggeleng kepala guna menyuruhku untuk tak menangis. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kini giliran ia menyebutkan kata-kata romantisnya yg selama ini ia rahasiakan dariku. Ia pernah berkata, jika kalimat itu akan ia utarakan saat di Altar nanti. Aku sungguh menantikannya.

"Ehemmm" dia berdeham, membasahi tenggorokannya yg kering.

Kemudian ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu..

"In ur eyes, I have found my home. In ur heart, I have found my love. In ur soul, I have found my mate..."

"With u.. iam whole, full, alive. U make me laugh, u let me cry..."

"U're my breath, my every heartbeat. I'm yours, u are mine. Of this we are certain, u are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost, u must stay there forever."

Mendengar itu, seluruh bulu kudukku merinding. Aku tak menyangka ia akan mengucapkan hal semanis dan seromantis itu, aku tak kuasa menahan air mata haru. Aku penasaran, darimana ia mendapatkan kalimat seperti itu. Aku yakin, aku adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Setelah selesai mengucap janji, sang pendeta mempersilahkan kami untuk menukar cincin, ia menyematkan sebuah cincin emas dijari manisku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Menandakan bahwa kami sah menjadi suami istri.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ujar laki-laki yg kini resmi menjadi teman hidupku.

"Aku juga.. Kim Jongin." Sahutku.

Aku mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya dan tentu saja disambut baik olehnya. Akhirnya kami saling menautkan bibir dan memberikan ciuman hangat yg mampu mentransfer energi bahagia kepada para tamu yg menyaksikan.

PROK

PROK

Mereka menyambut itu dengan tepuk tangan yg gemuruh, aku bisa mendengarnya meski mataku terpejam karena sedang merasakan ciuman manis nan hangat dari suamiku.

Kami melakukan sesi poto, dimana para tamu berganti-gantian menghampiri kami untuk mengambil gambar kami. Aku merasa gigiku hampir kering, karena selama 2 jam aku terpaksa harus memperlihatkan senyum lebar serta gigiku ini. Astaga! Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan para model dan artis-artis diluaran sana yg dituntut harus tersenyum didepan khalayak umum.

Ketika berada di pantai, tentu ada keinginan untuk menyaksikan matahari terbit dan matahari terbenam. Matahari terbit dan terbenam dapat disaksikan dengan Indah. Bentuk semenanjung dari Pantai membuat kami bisa menikmati matahari terbit di sisi pantai timur dan tenggelam di sisi pantai barat.

"Sebentar lagi Sunset akan tiba." Ujar pria yg memelukku dari belakang. Ia meletakan dagunya di bahuku, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yg menggelitik telinga dan pundakku.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan memelukmu sampai matahari itu benar-benar tenggelam dan mengganti senja menjadi malam." Tambahnya.

Aku hanya diam, sungguh tidak ada kalimat yg bisa aku lontarkan untuk setiap perkataannya hari ini. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia untuk semua ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dimana para tamu sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan dan beberapa dari mereka berpoto ria, mengabadikan moment indah ini.

.

.

.

Hari berganti malam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Para tamu datang dari Hotel yg terletak di pinggir pantai segera berkumpul kembali siap untuk berpesta. Mereka kini berganti pakaian, yg semula berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi warna Hitam. Aku memakai tema "Sexy Black" untuk pesta resepsiku malam ini.

Aku dan Suamiku berada di dalam sebuah kamar disalah satu Hotel. Kamar dengan nuansa Pink-Rose itu di taburi bunga mawar dan lilin-lilin aromateraphy dimana-mana menambahkan kesan gairah untuk sepasang pengantin baru.

Tak ada waktu untuk bermesraan karena kami benar-benar ingin menyambut tamu dengan ceria, kami khawatir jika melakukannya sekarang maka hanya akan timbul rasa lelah. Kami memutuskan untuk menunggunya hingga pesta berakhir nanti.

Kini aku mengenakan gaun sederhana lagi yg berwarna 'nude cokelat', sangat cocok di kulitku yg berwarna putih ini. Aku biarkan rambutku terurai gelombang dengan tambahan 'hair extantion' agar rambutku lebih tebal dan menambah kesan efek.

Gaun berlengan pendek dihiasi mute-mute mengkilap, dengan bagian dada rendah memperlihatkan separuh daging kenyal payudaraku yg memang tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak juga kecil. Potongan dibawah payudara selebihnya kain halus yg mengembang dan menjuntai hingga ke lantai.

Suamiku memberikan perhiasan berlian berwarna putih lengkap dan ia memintaku untuk memakainya malam ini. Bisa kalian bayangkan, gaun sederhana berwarna 'nude' cokelat serta sentuhan berlian membuat kecantikan semakin berkilau.

Aku melirik ke suamiku, ia tidak terlalu formal, hanya dengan kemeja hitam polos 'slimfit' dan celana bahan abu-abu gelap serta sepatu pantofel, dibiarkan rambutnya terkena sentuhan-sentuhan "gel" agar terkesan kelimis.

"Kau tampan sekali,suamiku." Pujiku sambil membetulkan kerah suamiku yg dirasa kurang rapih.

GLEP

Ia memelukku, aku menghirup wanginya yg lembut beraroma vanilla, itu adalah wangi kesukaanku. Dan aku beruntung mendapatkan suami yg ternyata memiliki aroma seperti itu.

Aku mengusap lembut punggung belakangnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakku. Aku tau ia sedikit lelah, karena sebagai pebisnis ia tidak mempunyai waktu luang. Baru semalam ia pulang dari luar kota, dan tadi pagi harus segera bergegas menuju lokasi pernikahan kami yg membutuhkan waktu hampir seperempat hari itu.

"Pesta kita hanya berlangsung dua jam sayang, aku tau kau lelah." Timpalku menenangkannya. Ia hanya menggeliat kecil.

"Ayo pestanya sudah dimulai, kita harus tersenyum menyambut mereka."

Aku melirik dari tirai kamarku yg mengahadap pantai tempat dimana akan melangsungkan resepsiku, para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan.

Suamiku melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap wajahnya sedikit keras seraya menghilangkan rasa lelah yg ia rasakan.

Aku hanya tersenyum memakluminya. Lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi yg tidak tirus dan tidak tembam itu. Aku melihat wajah itu kembali ceria setelah aku mendaratkan bibir tebalku ke pipinya. Aku bahagia, bisa menyalurkan sedikit energi ku melalui ciuman itu pada suamiku.

.

.

.

"Iniiii diaaa pasangan pengantin kita, beri tepuk tangan." Seru 'MC'.

PROK

PROK

"Yeayyyy..."

Semua menyambut dengan riang dan sorakan-sorakan yg lumayan memekik telinga.

Altar dan bangku-bangku itu telah disulap menjadi 'Dining Table' dengan alas meja berwarna putih, diatas meja itu tertata rapih hiasan bunga-bunga dan beberapa gelas yg telah terisi sampanye. Membentuk sebuah kotak membiarkan ruang kosong di tengah tempat khusus untuk pengantin.

Tak lupa, di setiap empat sudut tiang dilapisi Tirai putih, kami tidak memakai tenda melainkan lampu-lampu Lampion yg menggantung berwarna kuning remang. Benar-benar malam yg syahdu.

Disisi kiri, panggung kecil dimana para pemusik 'home band' sudah siap melantunkan beberapa lagu-lagu.

Beberapa lagu jazz, country, love song hingga ballad pun dimainkan untuk memeriahkan malam ini.

Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah tamu bersama suami, kami semua memegang gelas sampanye guna membuka acara resepsi ini.

"Perhatian.. Perhatian.." Teriakku.

Semuanya kini mengarah kepadaku, menunggu kira-kira apa yg akan aku katakan.

"Para tamuku, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah hadir disini. Aku mohon doa restu kalian."

Ayahku menaikkan gelasnya..

"Untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan sang suami. Cheers."

Semua tamu menyahut, "Cheers."

Kami pun menikmati sampanye tsb. Kemudian disusul acara potong kue. Kami memesan kue tiga tingkat, dimana Kue itu dihiasi dengan burung merpati yg cantik. Aku menyukai segala sesuatu yg sederhana. Setelah acara potong kue, kami beralih ke acara makan malam bersama di temani dengan musik-musik slow.

"Sayang, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermesraan denganmu." Goda suamiku. Ia meremas manja pahaku dibawah meja.

Aku menyubit pinggangnya dan ia merintih.

"Kau jahat sekaliii!"

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku kemudian melanjutkan makan malamku. Ku lihat ke sekeliling, para tamu nampak sedang menikmati hidangan makan malamnya. Kami menyajikan hidangan laut, karena sesuai dengan konsep dasar kami "Beach Party", jadi kami sengaja tidak keluar dari jalur konsep.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, para tamu di wajibkan untuk beralih ke lantai dansa. Mereka menari bersamaku, cukup menghasilkan keringat karena hari ini tepat pada musim kemarau jadi jangan mengharapkan ada udara sejuk disini.

"Kyungsooo..."

Aku melihat para sahabatku datang menghampiriku.

"Astaga mereka datang, aku rasa aku harus pergi menemui tamuku yg lain. Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka." Bisik suamiku, aku tau ia berusaha menghindar. Mengingat, aku mempunyai beberapa sahabat yg mempunyai tingkat kehebohan tertentu. Sementara, suamiku adalah tipe pria yg tenang dan tak banyak bicara. Ia tidak begitu suka keramaian atau sesuatu yg berisik. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihatnya berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Haiii kaliannn." aku menyambut sahabatku.

Kami saling berpelukan, mereka memberikan selamat dan memujiku habis-habisan.

"Kau terlihat sangat langsing."

"Wajahmu sangat cantik dengan polesan natural seperti itu."

"Warna nude cokelat ada warna yg pas untukmu."

Pujian itu terlontar secara bertubi-tubi dari mulut mereka. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Kami menari bersama, tak mempedulikan sekitar. Kami membentuk lingkaran, malam itu sepertinya menjadi malam kami bersama. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah suamiku, oh dia sekarang sedang bersama ayah dan ibunya. Syukurlah, paling tidak aku tidak terlalu terbebani untuk memilih antara menemaninya atau bersama sahabat-sahabatku disini.

"Sudah cukup, kawan. Aku hampir mabuk." Ucapku, saat salah satu sahabatku menyodorkan segelas wine ke mulutku.

"Ayolah, ini adalah harimu. Kau memang harus mabuk agar bisa menikmatinya."

"Menikmati apa?" Aku tak paham, kalimat itu terlalu ambigu.

"Astaga! Dasar kau Burung Hantu albino bodoh. Aku pikir kau yg lebih paham atas segalanya." Sahabatku memutar bola matanya.

Si wanita hitam itu benar-benar membuatku tampak bodoh. Sebut namanya Yuri. Aku mendelik tajam padanya, aku tau betul bagaimana wanita hitam itu. Ia mempunyai mulut yg cukup pedas. Bahkan saat kami masih duduk dibangku SMA, kami pernah hampir bertengkar karena aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat mengusap lembut pundakku, ahh aku tau siapa itu. Ia adalah sahabat yg paling dekat dari seluruh sahabatku, Zi Tao.

"Sudahlah, jangan diambil hati." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk.

"Ok, ok aku menyerah." Yuri melirik kesal karena melihat aku dan Zi Tao.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah berada di penghujung acara, jelas tampak wajah lelah yg aku lihat dari mereka. Serangkaian sesi acara benar-benar berjalan dengan lancar, di mulai dari upacara pernikahan, minum sampanye bersama, potong kue, makan malam, serta menari dilantai dansa.

Kini waktu yg di tunggu-tunggu dimana aku dan suamiku berdiri diatas panggung memunggungi para tamu dan siap melemparkan bunga. Aku berharap bunga yg aku pegang ini akan jatuh kepada seseorang yg tepat.

Satuuuu..

Duaaaa..

Ti... Ga..

Grekkkk!

Yeayyyy...

Aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat bunga itu terlempar dengan sempurna membentuk sebuah lengkungan, hingga akhirnya bunga itu terjatuh di tangan Sahabat ku, Oh Sehun.

Ku lihat wajah Oh Sehun tampak tegang, ia mengerjap lucu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal.

"Selamatttt Oh Sehun, kau akan menyusul Kyungsoo." Teriak Yuri.

Oh Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali guna mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kami semua bertepuk tangan, memberikan selamat pada Oh Sehun. Semoga saja, tradisi lempar bunga itu bukan hanya sebuah mitos. Ya kami berharap..

Setelah acara selesai, aku memastikan para tamu kembali ke Hotelnya karena besok pagi mereka sudah harus kembali ke ibu kota.

Sementara aku masih bersama dengan suamiku di salah satu meja makan yg sudah tampak sedikit berantakan dan sangat sepi.

"Ahh akhirnya selesai juga." Aku menggeliat manja, melepaskan hak tinggi yg cukup menyiksaku ini.

Ku lihat dia hanya tersenyum sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, ia menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tertawa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan,sayang." Balasnya.

"Kau tidak tau rasanya harus berpakaian seperti ini. Kau tau, jika saja aku diperbolehkan untuk memakai celana pendek dan kaos yg super besar maka aku akan memakainya." Timpalku.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan aku melirik ke para tamu yg jelas akan berpenampilan lebih cantik darimu?"

Astaga! Ia benar-benar membuat suhu tubuhku memanas tiba-tiba. Berbicara dengan santai dan nada pelan tapi mampu menelusuk ke dalam hati. Aku cemburu...

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau marah?" Tanyanya.

"..."

"Ok, jadi apa kau masih mau berpikir untuk memakai celana pendek dan kaos super besarmu itu dihari ini?" Ia memastikan dan aku menggeleng pelan, tak bersemangat. Aku terlalu cemburu untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

Aku mengerti sekarang, mengapa para wanita berlomba-lomba untuk mempercantik dirinya di hari menjelang pernikahannya. Bahkan untuk apa diciptakan sebuah gaun pengantin yg sangat indah. Bahkan sepatu yg cantik. Bahkan dekorasi gedung. Ya, aku mengerti.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ayo, kita berdansa sebentar." Ujar suamiku. Aku terdiam, kemudian menautkan tanganku di tangannya yg sudah diulurkan ke arahku.

Walaupun lelah, tapi aku sedikit mengesampingkannya. Tinggal tersisa waktu 2 jam untuk berpindah hari, aku ingin menikmati detik-detik terakhir kami di hari ini.

Kini kami berada di Tepi pantai hanya dengan penerangan lilin kecil yg kami bawa dari atas meja tadi, cukup membuat suasana semakin romantis. Di temani bintang-bintang, bulan yg tidak terlalu bulat dan suara deburan ombak dimalam hari. Hanya ada kami, tidak ada siapapun. Itulah yg kami inginkan.

Aku meletakan tubuhku didalam dekapan suamiku. Sangat hangat. Harum vanilla nya masih tercium, meski tercampur sedikit wangi asam akibat keringat yg dihasilkan oleh sampanye dan beberapa gelas minuman malam ini. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya, ahh begitu menenangkan.

Tubuh kami bergerak-gerak kecil membentuk sebuah dansa. Dansa tanpa musik. Aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantung suamiku ini, sangat stabil.

"Jadi, kau juga tak mengadakan pesta bujang?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkanku dari suasana syahdu yg hampir tercipta.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku mengadakan pesta bujang, sementara calon suamiku sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya." Jawabku melingkarkan tangan ke arah lehernya. Meski samar, tapi aku masih bisa melihat ketampanannya.

"Kau bau minuman." Ujarnya sedikit mendengus ke arah mulutku.

"Benarkah?" Aku meng-HAH-kan udara dari dalam mulut, memastikan. Tidak terlalu parah karena aku hanya minum 3 gelas saja.

"Hahahahahaha..." Dia tertawa.

"Lagi lagi kau menertawaiku." Aku sedikit kesal.

"Kau lucu jika sedang mabuk, rasanya aku ingin segera membawamu ke kamar dan..." Jawabnya dengan seringaian khusus miliknya.

Aku memukul pelan dadanya.

"Dasar mesum!" Teriak ku.

Kami melanjutkan lagi Dansa-Tanpa-Musik versi kami itu. Kami benar-benar terbawa suasana.

.

.

.

Setelah berlangsung setengah jam, akhirnya kami merasa bosan. Aku pikir masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi, kami memutar otak untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya berakhir. Karena besok kami sudah harus memulai hidup baru kami.

"Bagaimana jika kita berlomba untuk minum?" Usulku.

"Apa? Kau yakin? Kau kan..." Ujarnya tak yakin.

"Ayooo.. Kita masih punya waktu 90 menit sayang. Dalam waktu satu jam, siapa yg paling kuat maka ia yg akan menjadi pemenangnya."

"Taruhannya apa?"

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana jika kau kalah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku malam ini. Tapi jika aku yg kalah, terserah padamu."

Aku bisa melihat reaksi dari wajah itu, sebuah tatapan penuh kemesuman dan seringaian seolah-olah ia yakin pasti akan menang. Untuk pertama kali, aku menjadi takut pada suamiku ini. Benar-benar seperti Bajingan yg siap memperkosa seorang gadis polos.

Kami berlari ke arah bar yg terdapat di Hotel itu. Kebetulan kami dapat Voucher untuk minum gratis sesuka hati kami. Tentu saja, demi ide gila ini aku tak akan membiarkan kantong suamiku terkuras. Jadi kami memanfaatkan Voucher itu.

Masih dengan balutan pakaian pengantin dan kondisi telanjang kaki karena sepatu kami, kami titipkan di resepsionis Hotel. Kami masuk ke dalam Bar itu. Tidak terlalu ramai, tapi musik berputar cukup keras.

"Sayang... Aku tidak suka tempat ini. Terlalu berisik." Ujar suamiku berbisik padaku. Ku lihat ia menutup kedua telinganya.

"Tapi hanya disini sayang tempat yg cocok untuk melakukan taruhan gila itu. Apa kau mau menyerah?" Aku sengaja menantangnya.

"Oh.. Oh.. Kau salah besar telah menantangku, sayang." Sahutnya. Aku mengendikkan bahu santai seolah-olah meremehkannya.

Aku dan suami ku duduk di meja bar bersampingan, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, menandakan reaksi atas dentuman lagu-lagu disana. Ahh sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tidak pergi ke Club, dulu aku suka bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman. Tapi kemudian kebiasaan itu menghilang seiring bertambahnya usia.

Teaquilla 4 gelas sekaligus berjajar diatas meja kami. Aku melirik ke arah suamiku, ia tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Ok, ayo kita lewatkan malam ini. Waktu kita tidak banyak sayang." Ujarku.

Aku meraih gelas itu, dan...

GLUK!

SSSSTTT.. AHHHH..

Rasa tajam itu benar-benar terasa di bibirku. Wajahku sejenak menjadi masam, memproses rasa tajam itu.

Berbeda dengan suamiku, lagi-lagi ia tampak tenang. Seperti Teaquilla adalah minuman keduanya setelah air putih. Aku tak terima melihat itu, akhirnya aku meraih lagi gelas kedua dan dengan sekali tegukan gelas kedua itu kosong.

"Santai sayang..." Ia menggoyangkan pundakku. Aku menghempaskan pegangannya.

"Cepat habiskan minumanmu sayang." Sindirku.

Tak terasa kami sudah di gelas ke 5, kepalaku mulai pusing dan berat, penglihatanku mulai samar. Mungkin ini efek dari segala macam minuman-minuman sialan yg memabukkan itu.

"Kau tak apa?"

Aku bisa mendengar suamiku yg bertanya kondisiku saat ini, hingga akhirnya...

BRUKKK!

Semua hilang dan gelap.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku akibat dari cahaya matahari yg tembus ke pelupuk mataku. Aku menggeliat dan merasakan masih terasa sakit dibagian kepala.

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan mengedarkan pandanganku. Oh aku aman, karena ternyata sudah berada dikamar hotel. Aku melirik ke samping, ada sesosok laki-laki yg masih terlelap dengan mulut yg sedikit terbuka dan tak lupa dengkuran halusnya. Melihat itu sontak kedua sudut bibirku terangkat naik, ku dekati wajahku ke arahnya..

"Selamat pagi sayang." Aku menyapanya meski aku tau ia tidak mendengarku.

Aku berniat untuk ke toilet karena harus menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukaku karena aku bisa merasakan mulutku yg sedikit bau alcohol karena aku tertidur tanpa menggosok gigiku semalam.

Aku menyibakkan selimut, tapi seketika mataku membulat saat ku dapati tubuhku bugil. Aku tidak tau apa yg terjadi semalam, yg aku tau semalam kami berakhir di Bar.

Taruhan itu!

Ya aku ingat tentang taruhan itu. Ternyata aku kalah, dan mungkin suamiku sudah melakukan semuanya.

"Bodoh!" Aku menepuk jidatku. Menyesali kekalahanku.

Ku rasakan bagian sampingku bergerak, ternyata suamiku menggeliat menandakan ia akan bangun. Benar saja, ia membuka matanya. Aku melirik ke arah tubuhnya, ternyata ia juga sama denganku. Bugil.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sapaan pagi hari pertama kalinya sebagai suami. Suaranya parau.

"Apa yg kau lakukan padaku?" Aku balas bertanya. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia tak mengerti.

Aku melirik ke tubuhku kemudian beralih ke tubuhnya. Dari penglihatanku, ia paham apa yg ku maksud.

"Oh itu... Kau mabuk. Apa kau ingat itu?" Jawabnya. Ia berganti posisi menjadi duduk, menyenderkan tubuhnya di Headboard ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Aku memastikan, ia hanya memasang wajah datar tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Astaga! Jadi kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Kembali pertanyaan itu aku lontarkan.

"Ya aku melakukannya, apa kau puas?" Ia menjawab dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Aku mendengus kasar, mengeluarkan ekspresi marahku.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanyanya polos.

"Kau tau, melakukan itu disaat aku sedang mabuk sungguh tidak sopan. Bahkan aku saja..." Aku mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. "Aku tidak ingat sama sekali apa yg terjadi."

"Apa aku harus membiarkanmu tidur dengan menggunakan pakaian yg penuh muntah itu, hem?"

DEG!

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, apa yg baru saja ia katakan? Tidur dengan pakaian penuh muntah?

"Apa-maksudmu?" Aku terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya melepaskan pakainmu, pakaianmu penuh dengan muntahanmu semalam, bahkan kau memuntahiku. Maka itu aku juga melepaskan pakaianku."

DEG!

Lagi-lagi aku merasa malu, ternyata suamiku tak semesum itu.

"Memang apa yg kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya diam.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyetubuhimu,hem?"

"Dalam keadaan mabuk?"

"Bahkan kau saja sudah tidak sadar sama sekali."

Aku mengangguk malu.

"Bagaimana mungkin sayang. Kemarilah..." Ia menarik tubuhku dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, sekalipun aku sudah menang taruhan. Kita hanya akan melakukan disaat kita sama-sama sadar dan dalam kondisi prima. Seandainya saja, kita tidak melakukan hal gila itu, aku juga tidak akan memintamu untuk bercinta denganku. Aku tau semalam kau sangat lelah, aku tidak akan sampai hati."

Aku tersentuh mendengar perkataannya. Rasanya aku malu, sudah berpikir hal yg tidak-tidak padanya. Tanpa aku sadari, kebaikannyalah yg membuat aku luluh dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, tapi terkadang aku salah mengartikan tatapannya, seringaiannya serta ucapannya. Aku memang bodoh.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh sudah menuduhmu yg tidak-tidak."

CHU~

Ia mencium pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Tak apa sayang, bukankah itu memang sifatmu? Jika kau berubah, aku khawatir aku akan berhenti mencintaimu. Hahahah.."

BUGH!

Sebuah tonjokan dariku melayang ke arah perutnya.

"Awas kalau kau berani-berani mengkhianatiku!" Aku memperingatinya dan ia hanya terkekeh.

Tiga menit kami tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, aku tidak rela rasanya melepas pelukan hangat pria yg akhirnya menjadi suamiku itu. Tiba-tiba keheningan itu terpecah karena sebuah pertanyaan dari suamiku..

"Sekarang aku dan kau sudah dalam keadaan sadar dan prima. Jadi apa kau sudah siap untuk melakukannya sekarang?"

Mataku membulat.

"Bagaimana?" Ia memastikan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. Ku lihat tatapan binar dari mata tajamnya, Oh sungguh mata itu yg sulit aku lupakan. Dengan perasaan yakin dan sangat mencintai, aku menganggukan kepalaku pertanda menyetujuinya.

Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku memejamkan mataku hingga akhirnya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir ku berhasil mendarat, dan kami pun berpelukan sebagai wujud dari cinta kami, kami melakukannya dikamar hotel yg menghadap ke arah laut di temani dengan pancaran sinar matahari yg tembus ke dalam kamar melalui jendela besar yg sengaja tirainya tidak kami tutup itu.

Aku hanya berharap ini adalah suatu kebahagiaan yg abadi. Kebahagiaan di dunia ini, disaat mati bahkan kehidupanku setelah mati. Bersama dengannya, dan anak-anakku kelak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama aku di Oneshoot kali ini. Cuma mau bilang semoga kalian suka ya. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang mau kenalan, bisa add aku di Line Racrystal. Siapa tau kita bisa saling sharing soal dunia per-ff-an. Sampai ketemu di cerita-cerita selanjutnya ya. XoXo**


End file.
